


Fumbling Through, Figuring Out

by KingpinCobblepot (Theonlylucysaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anthology Fic, M/M, Rated for Future Content, Series of One Shots, They get better, basically the boys are bad at things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/KingpinCobblepot
Summary: So my friends and I were discussing how there are no fics out there lately that seem to allow for the fail-ability of both Ed and Oswald to be casanovas. I mean Oswald is potentially a complete virgin, with Ed making having had sex with two women as of Season 3-- So what if they’re both giant awkward dorks who don’t know how to be romantic or intimate with someone?Well, I give you a new little mini collection of one shots (done as chapters)  where every now and again I will post a dork-tastic take on a couple of inevperienced boys figuring out how to queer together. Rating is set for future content. The chapter titles should tell you which focus of a romantic/sex life each one shot is dedicated to them navigating. I hope you enjoy. (:





	Fumbling Through, Figuring Out

“No, Oswald….” Ed’s hand pressed into his chest gently and Ed pulled away from him as the Penguin gave a very distinct, very irritated sigh. 

“What?” 

“You’re still using too much tongue. It doesn’t feel good for me.” Ed insisted. “You asked me to  be honest with you, but you aren’t listening.” 

“Am I not supposed to use my tongue at all then?” He demanded with frustration. But then he took a very deep breath. It wasn’t easy for Ed. This. The honesty. Oswald knew deep down a part of him just wanted to pretend it was fine. Anything to keep from having to be critical of Oswald so openly. Not because he didn’t like to criticize people of course, but rather because to Ed the notion of having someone love him as Oswald did was like a gift.  A gift he shouldn’t insult at any cost for fear of it being rescinded. It was difficult to keep this in mind though when everytime they got started kissing-- Ed stopped him like this, 

Of course, it was Oswald’s fault as Ed pointed out. It was just not how Oswald ever pictured this part of his life would be like. 

Kissing, Oswald always considered, is meant to be somehow magical. 

Were the fairytales to be believed, it was enough to save your life from certain doom. And if films prove anything it is that with the right person, kissing is so natural and easy that it never fails to be perfect. Oswald Cobblepot had never ascribed to himself any especially common characteristics. He knew he was clever, good at reading people, even better at manipulating them. He was a man built for control and even more over, he was meant for ambition. Everything about him was perfectly formulated, from an appearance which some people found off putting to a well cultivated disdain for all people, being a criminal and a mob boss were things to which Oswald would call himself perfectly suited. 

That being said, he never imagined himself as any especially distinct kind of kisser. In fact, prior to falling in love, the Penguin never considered kissing that much at all. He had done it, of course. Once or twice-- or once to be exact. He was a teenager, and he had believed he was in love, so he initiated kissing with the  It was slobbery and wet and rather toothsome, and not in the traditional or colloquial sense of the word but rather the man’s teeth had clanked into Oswald’s prepubescent own more than once But Oswald had felt impassioned in such a moment and did so fearlessly-- and even enjoyed it. It was enjoyable, if a bit uncomfortable to kiss. As someone who enjoyed it, he was looking exceptionally forward to when he would first kiss Edward Nygma when he realized he wanted to. 

It came weeks before he actually would and rather days before he would be able to source such a desire to a genuine sense of love for the man. He loved Ed. His best friend. His only friend. His chief of staff. The only person he trusted…

So days ticked by, and he became more and more certain he needed to tell Ed. To be  clear and concise. And yet every time the words seemed to bubble up to the surface, they seemed to dry up in his throat. It was never the right time. It was never the right place. He was so sure this was mutual-- that Ed would love him back and even if he didn’t, perhaps in time he could. Perhaps Ed was a non romantic person by nature, but given the proper prompting to consider Oswald in such a light, perhaps he would likewise discover they shared interest in one another. In short, Oswald very much hoped to be allowed to kiss Ed Nygma. 

Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. He invited Ed to dinner which they would share, and during the meal, somewhere amidst Ed’s complimenting all the things Oswald had done in the city and Oswald resisting the urge to beam beneath the compliments and return them to a clearly uncomfortable yet flattered Edward-- the words just came out. Ed was already shifting a little beneath the modicum of sincere praise being offered in their conversation, not for any reason other than the fact he had lived a life devoid of such sentiments and they felt both unearned and insincere when spoken to him. Oswald’s confession, left him dumb struck. 

He had just stared at him for a long moment. 

A moment that stretched TOO long. But it was okay. In the end they felt the same for each other. Ed confessed, he had been having certain whispers of feelings which would go unnamed until now. But that those feelings were certainly far different from the platonic ones he had always had. 

Then the two kissed. 

And there were less teeth than Oswald had been slightly concerned about, which was good. In fact, it was a soft, simple chaste kiss. Very tender and Oswald’s palms were sweating as his heart raced and he rested his hands on Ed’s back. Ed was all flushed when he pulled back. Just such a small kiss had truly affected him and it was adorable as it was comforting. This was new for both of them. Strange for both of them. Something to be conquered together by both of them. And much to Oswald’s satisfaction, and admittedly surprise, that was all the kiss they shared that night, with the exception of a very similarly nervous kiss to say good night, which was followed by what felt a much more comfortable and intimate hug and then they retreated to their separate rooms. 

And the kissing was nice like that for awhile. Their hugs grew more lingering, and their hands grew more comfortable touching one another. And one night, after hand holding had worked its way into their repertoire, Oswald scooted close to Ed after dinner-- as they held hands and sat together on the sofa talking about the day, and he kissed him. And then again. And again. Ed was surprised, but receptive to the kissing. And soon enough it grew more passionate. Deeper. His hands gripped at Ed and he pressed into him as his tongue pushed into the other man’s mouth insistently. Ed worked with it, he was still receptive, even if a bit unsteady. It was very pleasant, the penguin thought. And as such, he wanted to repeat it very soon there after. 

And they did. 

But each time, Oswald felt a little like Ed was almost-- reluctant. Or perhaps more… Avoidant? Whatever it was, he never got a proper answer beyond them sinking into the very make out session Oswald had been trying to initiate. The Penguin hated that giving him what he wanted worked, but Ed knew him well and was a master at getting him back to task. It was one reason he was such a good chief of staff.  Finally. At last, Oswald had pulled away one afternoon and asked what was wrong. He was insistent.

He got his answer…

It just wasn’t one any man wanted to hear. 

_ ‘It isn’t that you’re bad… You just… Need practice to be good.’ _ Had been the walk around of a proper insult. It still stung a little.And it almost made Oswald defensive, but then he didn’t really know what good kissing was to compare it to. Ed had the experience. Not a lot. But enough. That night they didn’t kiss anymore. Or again for the next few days as Oswald nursed his bruised ego and Ed looked particularly like a skittish deer. Oswald ultimately gave way and asked Ed how to be better. 

Which brought them to now. 

They sat opposite one another on the sofa with Oswald’s hand on the back of Ed’s neck, which Ed said he liked. His other hand rested on his waist, which Oswald hadn’t asked about, but which he liked having there. 

“Of course you’re allowed to use your tongue.” Ed sighed heavily and leaned in gently. “Just more like this.” He demonstrated and Oswald attempted to return the same sort of kiss and when they broke apart, Ed nodded. “That’s really good, Oswald…” 

“I want you to use your hands more.” Oswald said when they pulled apart and that only made Ed raise eyebrows. “Am I the only one who has to take tips?” 

“Firstly, you’re the one who asked how to be better, and secondly… I don’t… Know what you want my hands to do….” 

“Well, you like when I cup your neck…”

“Yeah….?” 

“So maybe try that. Or my back. Or my shoulders. Or my waist. Anything… I just don’t like that it… It feels like I’m just kissing you.” 

That only made Ed frown a little more. “You are kissing me, though….” 

“Yes!” Oswald huffed. Again his frustration was just barely kept at bay. “But you’re also kissing me back.” 

Ed hadn’t even considered this. In all honesty, it was all so heady. He knew he wanted to kiss Oswald. Even when the kissing was bad, a part of him still very much wanted to be kissing him. He enjoyed the closeness, the act of intimacy, of physical contact, the way Oswald drew him in, and even the singular moments when Oswald wasn’t just leading with his tongue-- were incredibly pleasant. He loved Oswald. They shared something special. 

And if Oswald  _ thought _ kisses were meant to be magical, well Ed knew that kissing Oswald had been. That first kiss was so soft, so slow… And it cemented truth for Ed in the face of a lifelong battle with his sexuality that had driven such a fear of ever expressing affection for another man. He had kissed one. And it had been life changing for him. But just because in the metaphorical, emotional, and romantic sense kissing Oswald was wonderful-- well that hardly meant in practice that kissing him was good. 

Ed was willing to live with it though, honestly. Because Oswald was amazing and wonderful and if he was a bad kisser then he was just a bad kisser. Ed could live with that. It was such a small flaw to have when outside of that, the man was such a remarkable fit for Ed. But then Oswald wanted to discuss it. And now Oswald wanted to fix it. And somehow, this all seemed like the most intimate thing they had ever shared-- a slot which Ed previously reserved for the murder of one Mr. Leonard. They were trusting each other enough to be honest, even with how ugly the truth was. For two men so capable of cruelty, to be cruel to one another was a scary thought. 

They would have lessons like this on and off in the coming months. They were honest, and languid, and thorough. No rushing. Even when they bickered during it, eventually, they came around to working through it. They both needed to work on things, and they both needed to make up for a profound lack of experience, or past incentive to really be that good at it. 

In the end though, kissing was never really magical, be it good or bad. The real magic lay in the fact that two men managed to love and trust one another to be both brutal and vulnerable at once. And eventually, things would improve-- and the things that couldn’t just became a part of what was shared between them. Imperfections which defined the beautiful intimacy they shared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea! I know fanfiction is about fantasy, and I will continue to write and read all that good stuff. But have my dorks as well and I hope you like them. (:


End file.
